bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Te Watashimasu
Bleach: Te Watashimasu (Pass from one person to another) is a new arc being done by PixelSith64. It's a separate arc from the Bleach Fanfiction Wikia arcs, and is set 100 years after the events of Bleach. It involves a new Gotei 13 fighting The Titans, the equivalent to the Espada of the original Bleach series. After being away from Bleach Fanfiction Wikia for awhile, Te Watashimasu went on hiatus. However, it will be back on track from here on out, but there are a few changes (major) from the original design. Several characters that were not established were modified. Some characters were more fleshed out and I learned some tricks to writing that I am going to incorporate to give you a more fluid story. I've made a full character tree for myself to remind myself of each character's relation to one-another. The story has changed a bit from it's original design. The original design would have had a Bount arc like ending, with Bane escaping with his surviving comrades. It's been changed from that and a new group, new characters and a new plot have been made from the old. Even the characters that I removed from the story have an effect, even if it's just in passing by using some of their personality in a new character. Some characters have been given a higher status, others have been knocked down. The already established characters have been kept the same for consistency. Having a character go from being a dull emo child to a bright and happy old man in a chapter is a huge step (granted, that's talking about extremes, but you get my point). I'm not writing this for anyone else but myself. I don't care if no one on here reads it, because I have friends that would like to read it. But I don't write for them either. I write for myself every step of the way. I think that's something that every writer should do. Whether they be writing a fanfiction or a novel. Write it for yourself, not what other people want to see but what you want to see. I'll say this right now, depending on the direction the series goes with readers, I have multiple branching options. If people are taking a liking to one character, he might get his own chapter devoted to him happening sooner rather than later. I will listen to the readers. This is not the only site I will be posting this on. I will also post this on Fanfiction.net eventually and a few sites I frequent. Bleach: Te Watashimasu will return stronger than before. I think the first three chapters weren't very good, but I think my quality of writing has improved since when I wrote those. I scrapped the third one halfway through, simply because it was an extremely dull read. In a story like this with slower pacing, you have to be careful about overly drawn out fights boring the reader before they finish it. I can't tell you how many stories I've read where I stopped halfway through a chapter simply because it was uninteresting, or if I did pull through it, I found the climax to be worse than the reading I had just endured. It was like they had simply wrote it out as they went along, something I was guilty of doing with chapter 3. I'm not going to say when chapter 3 will be released yet, simply because I'm terrible at releasing on time. I'm HOPING for a January release, but I can't say everything will go my way in the upcoming month. Anyone that did read the first two chapters, what do you think the story needs more of? I know there isn't much to it yet, but I want to know where to go with the writing direction from here on out. One last thing... I would like some tips on writing battle scenes with something like this. (As I said before, this does not tie into any current Bleach Fanfiction story arcs, and is a separate entity with completely original new characters) This page will reveal spoilers for the upcoming story, so if you want it to be a surprise, do not read the summaries. (All titles are subject to change as the story itself changes) Story 1: Successors Arc This accounts for all the chapters in Story 1. Chapter 1 was the first Chapter released and was released on September 6th, 2009. *The Successors Arc will run for 7-9 chapters and is going to be used mostly to establish the new characters. Chapter 1: Mourn for the Sand Aizen has been defeated before he could get to the King's Realm. The Espada are dead, but so are many comrades and friends. Back in Soul Society, Captain-Commander Yamamoto decides that the best way to get past this is to make a new Gotei 13. He reveals that in 100 years, 13 new captains and lieutenants will head the Gotei 13, and him and the surviving will step down . The first Captain's meeting of the second Gotei 13 is started. In Hueco Mundo a small boy appears to a group of Arrancar, promising them something. Release date: September 6th, 2009 Chapter 2: Watch Me Do the Polka Ten years have passed since the complete revamp of the Gotei 13. They're caught off guard when numerous cities are attacked in the real world. 12th Squad Captain, Moses Godel, and his squad go to the different cities to fight off the Hollow. Moses is attacked by an Arrancar named Orpheus as he's about to head back to Soul Society. Release date: September, 2009 Chapter 3: Taste of the Draw As Moses and Orpheus continue to fight, Orpheus reveals he is part of a new group of elite Arrancar, called The Titans. Moses decides to use his Shikai, Nebogipfel, to fight Orpheus. Captain-Commander Quiloka Qis calls a Captain's meeting, saying that the attacks were distractions and that the Arrancar fighting Moses at the time is a high ranking one. Release date: TBD Chapter 4: Rudeness Gets You Nowhere TBA Release date: TBD Chapter 5: Speak Up, I Can't Hear You TBA Release date: TBD Chapter 6: Mark the Walls 1 TBA Release date: TBD Chapter 7: Mark the Walls 2 TBA Release date: TBD Chapter 8: Cold Winter Chapter 9: Thawed Out Story 2: Willow Time Arc Story 2 is expected out sometime after the first story is finished. The plans for Story 2 are at least 13 chapters. All plans are subject to change.